heyarnoldfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Commentary: My Extraterrestrial Love
Arnold: So we're looking at a Naruto fic this time? Lila: Yes. ---- Chapter I: Goodbye! Hinata P.O.V Before I entered the car that would take me to the airport, I watched with tears in my eyes, the house where I lived for 20 years. ---- Phoebe: Come to think of it, I don't think we've EVER seen Hinata IN her house except for flashbacks of her as a kid. ---- This is where I had the best memories but also the saddest. Here is "my secret place", or my room, where I used to jump like I was crazy when a boy invited me to a date or when I had my first kiss with the person I loved most. ---- Arnold: This had better not be a SasuHina fic. O_o Helga: Nope. It's a NaruHina fic. ---- Now I had to leave behind the most important people in my life. And when I say the most important people I want to say my stepfather and my mother. You see, even if dad is not my real father, he loved me as his own child. What can I say about my mother! She is a nice woman and she is always ready to help people. I just hope she will not go into depression after I leave. Now, when I saw them both standing in front of the house, tears falling from their eyes like water from a waterfall, I felt my heart break. So I returned them and I hugged them. "Mother, father, please do not cry! Everything will be fine!" I said. "We know sweetie! You know, is very difficult to imagine what life would be without you here with us!" said my mother. ---- Helga: as Hinata I'm certain it's not...THAT difficult. I mean you still have my bratty sister Hanabi. ---- "Mom, you know that everything I do is to ensure that you'll have a beautiful life when you'll be old." "We know Hinata! Thanks you for this!" my father said. ---- Arnold: Hiashi, saying something like that? Sure why not. ---- "Well, this is it! Goodbye mom, goodbye dad!" "Goodbye Hinata!"they said. After I entered the car, I stopped looking at my parents because I don't want to remember them crying. And now I think it's time to tell you why I'm leaving. You see, I come from a poor family. When my father was diagnosed with cancer, he was forced to quit his job because he needs to stay home and treat himself. And even it my mother works too, we don't have enough money to buy medicine to treat my father. And because I'm the only child of this family, I decided to go to work in USA, hoping to earn more money for my dad. ---- Arnold: Aaaand we come to the story's FIRST problem. Helga: This author knows next to NOTHING about the characters they're writing for? Arnold: Yes. ---- ***** After several hours in the plane, I finally arrived in Los Angeles. There, in the airport, my aunt was waiting for me. She's my mother's sister and she is nice and pretty just like her. As soon as she saw me, she came to me and hugged me tight. "Hinata, my dear, I'm so happy to see you!" "I'm glad to see you too! How are you?" "I'm fine, dear! How are your parents?" "They're sad because I came here and now they are alone." "Oh, I understand! Now let's go to my house." The way home was quite log because the house was somewhere out of Los Angeles, in a secluded town. Once we arrived, I was very amazed by what I saw. It was a big house with two floors, surrounded by may colorful flowers. In the backyard was a big pool. Well what can I say? It seems that my aunt lives better than my family! "From now, this is your house Hinata! Have fun!" "Of course I will!" I said and then I went inside.